


Scenarios

by utsudot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsudot/pseuds/utsudot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of random scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenarios

"Then we'll make our way to the park for a couple of hours, it's only a little ways away from here, we could walk but it's too fucking cold, can you drive..." Tyler turned around, her slender brow arched with confusion as she looked at Elliot, who had somehow mangaed to paste herself to the wall. She was burning a hole into the hardwood floor with her eyes, a faint blush stained her cheeks.   
"What's the matter?" Tylers voice rang clear in the small apartment.  
Elliot twiddled her thumbs and nibbled her bottom lip. "I-I can't driv -"  
"I can't hear ya runt." The taller girl leaned on one hip. "Speak up."  
"I-I can't drive, Tyler." Her eyes flickered up to Ty for a second before returning to the floor.  
"You can't drive?"   
She inwardly sighed. Of course she couldn't drive. SHe had no type of experiecne with cars, thanks to her upbringing near the sea. HEr small village had no need for vehicles, since everything was within walking distance for everyone.

 

\----

New girl caused quite a stir upon arrival. Her pale blue skin and translucent hair drew the eyes. People were caught staring at her. Mouths fell open when she spoke, for the sea could be heard in every sound she made. 

 

\-----

It's easy to spot a sea dweller. If you can't spot the scales, you can spot the thin layer of salt on their skin, if you can't spot that, then you can see their eyes. Sea peoples eyes had a certain depth to them that land and sky dwellers lacked, maybe because sea people naturally saw more than either class did? They smelt like the ocean from which they came, and their hair was almost always blue. Sea dwellers were becoming so rare, he was shocked when he met her.

\------

She's crawling backwards, scrabbling along the moonlit concerte for some kind of purchase, a loose stone, anything, something she could use to fend off the bowed woman slowly slinking towards her.   
Before the bolt of light swings down, she catches a flash of blue.

 

\-------


End file.
